House of Mysteries
by catz r the all time best
Summary: Sadie knows theres something strange about how Gran got her into an elite school for free. So when she arrives at Anubis House, she knows theres something strange about the locket Nina always wears and the group that keep sneaking off during the night. ANd Sadie is determind to figure out what is so strange about Anubis House. *Set in season 2*


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Kane Chronicles or House of Anubis.

* * *

Since they never told us what the school was called, I'm naming it Frobisher-Smyth Academy, since Sarah Frobisher-Smyth founded it.

* * *

Sadie

An Introduction To My Interesting Life

Sadie here. I thought, since you had stuck with me on my crazy adventures with my super annoying brother, you might as well know what happened after that. The only reason

I'm doing this is that they keep pestering me to make another book, even Felix ganged up on me. So, I'm going to skip all the super boring details that I made them listen to and

go straight back to my thirteenth birthday, aka, the day Gramps went loco.

As you might remember, Gramps was like 'I respect magic, Sadie' and Gran was all like 'meat pies…roadkill'. What actually happened was a tad different.

I had defeated two gods, with the help of a way to much underdressed dwarf chauffeur, and Gramps was coming around.

"Sadie" he yelled, but it sounded strained.

"Gramps? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Of course I am Sadie, when I'm able to snap that bloody magic stick in half, I'll be happier though" Gramps muttered, trying to stand up.

"Gramps, I think its better to sit down" I told him.

"Is magic always this dangerous Sadie?" Gramps asked me.

"Um, yeah. I think," I told him uncertainly.

"Then I want you to get away from it."

"What? Gramps, no. Have you lost your mind? Magic is what saved you today"

"Would I of needed to be saved if our family never had magic?"

I bit my lip, refraning from saying that if we didn't have magic, Set would of taken over the world.

"Since I can't protect you from magic, it looks like I'll have to send you away from it" Gramps told me.

"NO!" I protested.

"Yes!" Gramps screamed, "You are going to boarding school"

"No! I'm staying in Brooklyn!"

"Too late Sadie! Your gran and I have been organising it for a long while. You are going to Frobisher-Smyth Academy," Gramps said, less angry this time.

"But the world!" I tried to say.

Gramps interrupted "You have two years Sadie, before you go"

"I hate you!" I yelled at him, before running off to Gran, who was still unconscious.

After Liz, Emma and I figured that they would be ok, I ran to Bes, not looking at Gramps.

So, those were my last words to Gramps: I hate you. I found out the news seven days later.

Walt and I were having a very nice time. We were experimenting with a spell I found in the library. So far, Walt has made feet so big they took up almost the whole section of were

we were standing and he dyed my body bright pink.

I was about to get revenge, until my cell phone ringed.

I looked at who was sending it, a hospital. I frowned, but answered it.

"Is this Sadie Kane?" a voice asked at the other end.

"Yes, why are you calling?" I questioned.

"We are very sorry to inform you that your grandmother, Mrs Emily Grant-Faust, is suffering from post traumatic stress and we must put her in a retirement home," the voice spoke.

"No" I murmured.

"And your Grandfather, Mr Charles Faust, has passed away from a major heart attack. We are very sorry Miss Kane," and the phone hung up.

I sank down to the floor.

"Sadie? Are you ok?" Walt asked, going over to me.

"Get Carter," I told him.

"What?"

"Get Carter," I ordered in a louder voice.

Walt hurried off.

A few minutes later, Carter came in.

"Sadie?" he asked.

"Carter" I responded, my voice sounding like a frog with a sore throat.

"What happened? Walt said there was a phone call and"

I cut him off, "Gramps is dead and Gran is practically insane!" I yelled at him.

He hugged me, and for the first time since mum died, I hugged him back.

* * *

Three years later

So, that was how my Gran became senile and my Gramps died. When it was fresh, one of the best ways to distract myself from their fate was magic. But eventually, I got over it.

Not fully, but enough. Carter and I were going to visit Gran, in England.

At first, I was completely against it, but eventually, (after several donkey curses and a few bizarre changes to Brooklyn's weather, property and general state) I decided to go with it.

I made a portal to England and we walked to an old person home.

We asked the lady at the desk, where my Gran was, but she said that she needed a name.

"Emily. Emily Grant-Faust" I told her.

"Oh Emily, she's a bit confused though," the lady warned, "Oh and also, are you a friend of hers? Or do you know Nina? Shes dragged one or two of her friends over sometimes."

"I don't know a Nina, but she's my Gran," I told her.

She smiled at me, "Really? I knew she had a nephew, but a grand daughter? I wonder why that wasn't in her records?"

I frowned. Gran hadn't said anything about me? Or Carter? Actually, I'm not surprized about Carter, ever since the spatula incident.

She lead me to a room, the walls covered in flowery wall paper. There wasn't much in there, a chair, wardrobe and a bed, with my Gran on it.

"Gran" I said.

Gran looked at me, "Is that you?"

I smiled, "Of course Gran. Its Sadie"

Gran's smile deflated a bit. "Oh Sadie," she frowned in confusion, "No, I need the chosen one, her name is Nina, not Sadie."

I chocked back a sob, "Gran, its me, Sadie Kane, your gran daughter"

Gran drew in a breath sharply, "I don't know who you are, but do not use that name."

I felt like crying, here, my Gran, the person who raised me from age six, was telling me that she didn't remember me and she hated my name.

Suddenly, Gran sniffled, "All dead. My family. Gone, because of him."

"Uh, Gran, or um, Emily, how did your family die?" Carter asked. I elbowed him.

"Shut up," he whispered.

"He killed them. Gone, all because of Kane," Gran said hoarsely.

I felt horrible, my face was flushed, my breathing was all wrong and it felt like my legs were jello. Carter noticed, he took my hand and squeezed it, before opening the door.

"Bye, um," Carter looked at me, asking what he should call her.

"Emily," I told him.

"Bye Emily."

And with that, Carter closed the door. We walked down the street in silence, something I would normally not appreciate, but this was a special case.

* * *

1 Year Later

Carter and Amos, after much struggle finally got me to England for Grans funeral. I got the phone call four days before the funeral,

resulting in my first ever cell phone brake not cause by magic.

So, that's how I got to the funeral, in an ugly black dress. Since we had so rudely not been invited to the funeral, we had to glamour ourselves, even though I was sure one girl, the

only person my age, had stared at us, before looking confused, before turning away.

The funeral, was very boring. People were saying sad stuff about Gran, and I swore I heard the girl who stared at us call Gran by Sarah, but I dismissed it.

Once all the other people had left, we walked to the Old peoples home, where Gran had been staying. Amos wanted to make sure we weren't in the will. I just wanted to go back to

Brooklyn House, drink some Ribena and beat up a few training dummies.

Once we got to the Old Person Home, I went to Grans room. I don't know why, maybe a hopeful thought that it was all just a big prank and Gran was waiting in there with some

burnt cookies.

What I saw wasn't that. It was the girl who called Gran Sarah, looking through a crack in the door into the room. I almost went to ask her what she was doing, til I heard noises

coming from the room. Immediately I froze.

I speak from experience when I say that noises coming from rooms were never a good sign. Either they were food fights (It took three showers to get all the ketchup out of my

hair), an all out tv remote brawl (I generally lose in these cases) or couple thinking they were being secretive but they really aren't (The photo of Carter and Zia spread in less than

ten minutes). Suddenly, the girl looked behind her and I ducked behind a wall, questions spinning in my head. Why was there someone in Gran's room? Why was the girl spying on

him?

"Sadie! There you are, Amos needs to tell you something," Carter told me in a rush.

"Did I get anything?" I asked.

"Sort of," Carer told me. Of course, when I want to know something he's vague about it. When I just don't care he goes into a ten minute speech. Figures.

"Sadie, did your Gran and Gramps ever mention a school?" Amos questioned me.

My mind jumped to Frobisher-Smyth Academy, "No." I did not want to go there, even if it involved me lying to him.

"Because in your Gran's will, it says: To Sadie Kane: Go to Frobisher-Smyth Academy."

"No, I am perfectly happy at BAG," I told him, a forced smile on my face.

Amos rolled his eyes, before making a shoowing motion with his hand at Carter. Carter looked like a fish for a second, because its mainly me who gets shoowed from the

conversation. Carter glared at me. I stuck my tongue at him.

"Listen Sadie, I knew Emily from before. She was incredibly secretive about her life, like she didn't exist before graduation from university. But think, did you ever audition for a

scholarship?" Amos told me.

"No, why does it matter?"

"Then how did you get in?"

I frowned. Surely a prestigious school like this would make me have an interview.

"Think about it. Next September, your going weather you like it or not."

And on that note, he gestured to the Egyptian boat that he flew around in. We went in and flew to America. Carter was bored, but my mind was filled to the brim with unanswered

question. Who was the Nina person Gran was babbling on about before? Why were people going through her room? And how did I get into Frobisher-Smyth Academy?

* * *

So that was 1763 words.

I suck at chapter titles, so if anyone has a better idea just review or PM it to me.

**Important: I need a beta, preferably one who has worked on either Kane Chronicles or HOA. If you know a good beta that might be interested, please tell me because grammar is one of my greatest downfalls.**

Also, if you found i didnt get a Sadie's personality's right or something like that, just tell me and ill try to fix it up.


End file.
